Smile for the Camera-AU
by izayathenightmare
Summary: "Why didn't you tell me?" The raven swallowed hard before looking up to him. "I didn't want to make you suffer with me..."- yaoi, attempted suicide, rape, drug abuse, self-harm, Shizaya. Don't say I didn't warn you. Extremely OOC
1. Chapter 1

AU

I own none of the characters. Just the plot and the outfits.

* * *

"You added another peircing Orihara-kun?" Shinra asked, observing his friend's newly added snake bites. The raven shrugged his shoulders in response, not as a way of saying "I don't know" but more of "so what" to his question.

"It keeps me from cutting doesn't it?" He asked in a monotone as he usually did. Shinra gave a small huff before setting his books down on the desk next to him. "Its still a form of self-harm. Therefor it hasn't changed anything."

He hugged Izaya from the side, burying his face in his shoulder. "I just want you to stop hurting yourself altogether." The other teen didn't respond, just continued with his sketches. He was working on some landscape of a rocky mountain. Shinra watched him focus, finding it interesting when his dear friend was drawing. He looked back over the raven's face, counting all the peircings.

On his right ear he had five small hoops, two silver studs, and a small gage. The same was on his left ear besides an extra stud. He had a peircing on his right eyebrow, a nose ring, and now snakebites.

He looked at his hair, noting the nearly unnoticeable light blue on the tips of his hair. He wore the same jacket everyday, it was mostly black besides the sleeves and hood which were striped with electric blue. He also wore black skinny jeans which somewhat hid his wide hips.

Izaya hated his body, he was constantly mistaken for a girl or was groped by random people, many of them older men. He was suspended once for going into the boy's bathroom because he looked so much like a girl. It irritated him. His parents were no help either. His mother always called him her prescious little girl that she never had. And his father took him shopping in the women's section last year.

Lately his parents have become more irritable because they weren't making enough money and were going to possibly lose their house. He was told to just focus on school and not worry because they would have everything figured out soon. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the teacher finally walked in, a blonde boy walking in behind him.

"Class, I would like you to meet our new student. This is Shizuo Heiwajima." Izaya's heart suddenly fluttered when he looked at the other boy, a small blush covering his cheeks.

The blonde was tall, lean but somewhat muscular, no visible peircings or tattoos. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans. Shizuo walked over to the empty desk, which just happened to be next to Izaya. Shinra tapped on the raven's shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Your face is a little red." The brunette pointed to his own cheeks to emphasize his words. Izaya reacted by pulling his hood over his head quickly to hide his face. The bell rang a few minutes later and the students filed out quietly, Shinra out with them. The raven finally pulled his hood off to breathe, the blonde still next to him.

"You alright?" His blush deepened slightly, making Shizuo look at him with concern. He stood up and moved closer, placing his hand to Izaya's forehead. "You're kinda warm...what's your name?"

He stuttered for a minute before finally finding his voice. "I-Izaya..." The other teen smiled before holding his hand to him. "I'm Shizuo. Let's go get some lunch." His blush remained, but he stood up reluctantly following him out the door to the cafeteria.

* * *

Really short but more is coming.


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya walked home feeling giddy. The blush never once left his face and neither did his smile. He practically skipped all the way to him house. He never felt so happy in his life until he met Shizuo.

The blonde was sweet, handsome, and actually new he was a guy! He couldn't stop giggling. "I think I'm in love~!"

His smile faded slightly when he walked into his house, knowing that his parents would most likely be arguing about money. To his surprise, he was greeted with smiles and hugs from his mother and father.

"We're going to get to keep the house now~ Hurry upstairs while your dad and I count up the money~" He looked at them curiously. 'Money? Did they each get a raise?'

He headed upstairs, still thinking about the blonde. "I wonder if he has a girlfriend? Maybe he doesn't like girls that way?" He went into his room still thinking aloud. He closed the door behind him and slipped off his hoodie, tossing it to the foot of his bed. He laid out on his bed, looking over his wrists and forearms, seeing every little scar that lined them. New and old, they reminded him how much he really hated his body.

He dropped his arms to his sides with a sigh before reaching over to his nightstand for his pocket knife, his fingers touching something...circular?

He glanced over to the bedside table and saw a video camera sitting in its place, the recording light blinking as a sign that it was on. He was startled by his closet door sliding open. Out stepped a man in his forties, hair graying at the roots and a creepy smile spread across his face.

Izaya bolted from his bed towards the door, only to find that it was locked from the outside. The man came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his stomach and picking him up, carrying him back to the bed and tackling him to the mattress.

"L-let me go!"

"No way. I paid a good amount of money to get an hour with you. And you better be worth it." He held down his hands with one hand and pulled out a pair of handcuffs with his free one and cuffed his hands to the headboard.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" The man moved down and ripped off his jeans and boxers, causing the raven teen to shudder involuntarily. The older man spread his legs, causing panic to rise in his chest as he undid his own pants, releasing his large erection.

"No! S-stop! Please just let me go!" His pleading fell upon deaf ears as the man entered him, tearing his tender insides as he immediately began thrusting.

Izaya cried out in pain, feeling blood leak out with each thrust. Tears of mortification ran down his cheeks as his insides were near reduced to shreds. The older man ran his fingers through the raven's ebony locks before taking a fistful of it, turning his head so he faced the camera.

"Now smile for the camera~" A maniacal laugh escaped him as he came inside Izaya, the steaming semen burning the tears inside him. He pulled out with a smirk, taking a few tissues from the tissue box on the dresser and cleaning the blood on cum off his cock.

The teen attempted to catch his breath, finding it difficult when the man sat on his chest. "We're not done yet~" Before Izaya could say anything, the man shoved his cock into his mouth, causing him to gag slightly as he forced the length down his throat.

He started thrusting into his mouth, groaning when his throat tightened around his cock. He released again, a large amount of cum flowing down the raven's throat.

He pulled out of his mouth, Izaya panting heavily as his breath finally started to come in partially even. The old man uncuffed him from the bed and zipped up his jeans.

"Thanks for the good time~" He left the room which had become unlocked at some point, leaving Izaya on the bed.

He was finally breathing normally and ran to the bathroom. He turned the water on hot, hot enough that it was painful but bearable, and sat under the running water.

His mother knocked on the bathroom door before walking in.

"So did it go well~?" He refused to answer, to busy trying to clean the cum from his ripped insides, blood and semen flowing down the drain. She reached in and turned down the temperature of the water.

"Did it hurt?" He grimaced at her through the shower curtain, turning the water off and grabbing a towel from the curtain rack next to the shower. He pulled it around his waist, stepping paste her to brush his teeth and tongue of the terrible taste in his mouth.

"I know it was painful the first time but you'll get used to it after the next couple of clients." He did a spit-take into the sink and looked at her.

"Next clients?! What clients?! What're you-" He barely got to finish his sentence when his stomach lurched. He moved to the toilet before vomiting up the cum the man forced down his throat, coughing and gagging as it kept coming up. Tears flooded his eyes as bile began to come up instead of cum. His mother rubbed his back as he began dry-heaving. He finally stopped after a bit and brushed his mother's hand away.

"I'm...not...doing that...again..." He panted quietly, resting against the side of the tub. She looked over her son's arms, not really caring how many scars lined his arms.

"But if you don't we'll lose the house-"

"You'll lose the house... I have places I can go... I could go live with Mairu and Kururi at Grandma's out in the countryside... or even at Shinra's..." He stood up and went back to his room across the hallway, closing the door behind him before looking for his anti-depressants.

"Where are those stupid pills..." He finally found the bottle of pill capsules and took out four, downing them with some water before changing into some pajamas.

He flopped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the pills to knock him out for the night.

"I hope I don't wake up..." He rethought what he just said, knowing that if he didn't wake up that he wouldn't get to see Shizuo. He sat up in bed and felt his stomach lurch again.  
He grabbed the garbage can next to his bed and began to puke into it, the partially dissolved pills coming up with the extra bile in his stomach. He teared up more at the pain from his stomach muscles contracting.

"...I'm sorry..."

* * *

So ya...now we know where Mairu and Kururi are~ But, anyway, yes Izaya is on anti-depressants but he uses them to help him sleep. He takes three or four every night to help him pass out.

His dad is mute and he argues with Izaya's mom through sign language. Read & Review~ Your reviews convince me to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3

He was extrmemely shaky the next day, flinching away at every touch whether it was someone bumping into him or tapping on his shoulder. It worried Shinra, especially since he didn't know why his friend was acting in such a way.

During lunch, Shizuo came over and sat with them on the roof, chuckling a bit at Izaya's blush whenever he was nearby. Shinra had to leave a bit early during lunch to work on his history project, leaving the blonde and raven alone together on the roof.

"Do you like me, Izaya?" His blush darkened some and he pulled his knees closer to his chest.

"Y-y-yeah...Why do you ask?"

Now it was Shizuo's turn to blush as he scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh...well I...was thinking...that umm...I kinda..." He stumbled over his words, and Izaya softly smiled at him before scooting closer to him, gently resting his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"I got it~ Don't worry~" He felt the other breathe a sigh of relief that he didn't have to keep tripping over his sentence before softly nuzzling his hair. "So what shall we do now?"

Izaya shrugged. "Dunno...maybe we could actually get some food~" He giggled, noting that they hadn't gone and actually gotten their lunch. They stood up with a giggle and wandered back down to the cafeteria to get food.

Izaya dreaded the thought of going home after school, he even thought of just running to Shinra's and staying there. He could fit the brunette's clothes besides the fact that the pants would be too long for him. He could always roll up the pant legs. But he had things he needed to get from his house and stash them at Shinra's.

And he really didn't want his parents to meet Shizuo, knowing they'd probably use him as a get rich quick idea too or run him off saying Izaya was seeing someone already.

He shuddered and walked in, seeing five men in the living room waiting for him. His parents were setting up cameras around the room, his mother motioning him to come into the living room.

"Now are you all taking turns or just going straight off all together~?" They answered altogether before shutting the blinds. Izaya recognized two of the men as his neighbors. One of them had a wife and two kids, the other was a lonely old man in his near 80s.

He shuddered as one of them went behind him and held his arms behind him while the other four swarmed him like bees to the hive, each one pawing at his clothes like a cat playing with a mouse before peeling his jeans off.

Two of them held his legs apart, one was busy occupying his mouth with his cock while the fifth entered him from behind. The one holding his arms behind him released his hands, taking one of them and making him stroke his erection, his other hand was being used for the same thing on one of the men holding his legs. When they each finally released they switched places, making sure everyone got a chance to fill him. His father left the room, unnable to watch five men take his son in such a way, his mother just watched silently, counting the amount of money in her hands.

They finally finished, leaving the raven panting and gasping for air on the floor, covered in cum. They each got their tapes and left, his mother coming to sit next to him and picking at the drying semen in his hair.

"You did good today~ We made 8,000 yen~" He didn't respond, feeling too drained to even look at her. His dad picked him up before glaring at his wife and took him upstairs to the bathroom.

He turned the water on so that it was luke warm, which felt freezing cold to Izaya. He sat in the water silently, keeping his knees pulled to his chest. His dad tapped his shoulder before spelling out something in sign language.

_If you have to, run away. I will understand. It would be much safer for you if you did._

The teen nodded to him before spelling something back, in case his mother was outside the door.

_If I do, I'll run to Shinra's. I'll be able to stay there for a while before going to stay out in the countryside with Granny._

His father nodded back before standing up to leave, closing the door quietly. He finally moved to clean the cum from his insides, wincing in pain at his own fingers penetraiting him.

He got out of the water when he felt all of it was out and dried off before going to the toilet, knowing he would end up vomitting at any moment. He was right. It only lasted a few minutes, and he finally stopped, getting up and swishing some mouth wash before getting dressed and going to bed.

He looked at his bottle of pills, contemplating on whether he should just down the whole thing and letting them just liquidate his insides. But instead he curled up and drifted off into dreamless slumber.

* * *

Izaya's dad doesn't really like the idea of making money off his son, so he's trying to help him. He couldn't stop his wife though cause she is an ex-yakuza member and could easily get rid of him.

But at least he cares about his son.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

He called in sick this time, not even being able to walk. To get anywhere in his house he had to use his old crutches from when he broke his ankle last year. It was difficult.

His mom and dad were out at work today so he was home alone. He sat down on the couch with a bowl of soup and watched TV, relaxing his aching legs and back.

It was a short school day so it didn't matter if he missed it, they never did anything important. There was a knock on the front door and he got up with his crutches.

He opened the door and smiled softly. "What're you doing here Shizuo?" The blonde gave a chuckle before stepping inside and picking him up bridal style. He closed the door with his foot and set the crutches on the side of the couch and sat down with Izaya on his lap.

"I wanted to come check up on you. How are you feeling today?" He asked in a fake deep voice like a doctor, making the raven giggle. He gently kissed his cheek before nuzzling Shizuo's chest.

"I'm glad you came by. I was getting bored." Shizuo chuckled to him and kissed his hair. "That's why I'm here." He wrapped his arms around the other teen's hips and kept him cuddled close. He smiled to himself, blushing lightly as Shizuo massaged the small of his back. He gave a small sigh and nuzzled under the older's chin.

Shizuo kissed his cheek and hugged him more. "Are you going to fall asleep?" He was answered with a nod and quiet "mhmm~" and helped the other lay down.

He laid with him, running his fingers softly through the ebony locks as he started to drift off into sleep as well. He did his best to stay awake, knowing he'd have to be home before his own parents got there. He smiled at the very quiet snores coming from the smaller male. He picked him back up in his arms and carried him up to his room.

He set him on his bed gently, petting his hair before heading downstairs to get his crutches for him, the front door opening and a man walking in. Izaya's dad looked at him curiously before speaking to him in sign language.

_Who are you__?_

"I'm Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya's boyfriend. I came over cause I heard he was sick and I wanted to check up on him. And you are?"

_I'm his father. How do you know how to read sign language? Do they teach it in school?_

He shook his head. "I had to learn it to talk to my brother. He's mute because of an accident that happened when we were younger." The older male nodded his head before coming closer to him.

_If needed, protect my son. Keep him safe._

Shizuo nodded before taking the crutches upstairs to the raven's bedroom. He kissed his cheek again before heading back downstairs. "I'm heading home. Tell Izaya I'll see him at school." He was answered with a nod.

_Good idea. His mother doesn't like strangers in the house. Tell your brother that things go great for the mute._

His smiled and nodded before heading out the door.

* * *

Home sick today so thought I'd update. please review~ I love reading what you guys put as responses!


	5. Chapter 5

**Since chap. 4 was really short, I thought I'd do two chapters today. So here's a treat for my readers~! I ****appreciate you guys!**

* * *

"Hey Shinra-kun...could you maybe stash my stuff at your house for a while?" The brunette looked to his friend confused. "What stuff?" Izaya shrugged his shoulders.

"Just some of my keepsakes and important items...I can't keep all my stuff at my house right now..." Shinra didn't question his friend and agreed to help him with...whatever he was up to.

Shinra set the dufflebag in the spare room at his apartment, letting the raven do what he wished with the room. Izaya left Shinra's apartment late and snuck in through his bedroom window, being quiet as to not wake up his parents.

He slipped into his pjs and curled up under the covers on his bed and drifted off into sleep.

_"Shizu-chan~!" Izaya jumped into the blonde's arms happily, excitedly as he softly kissed him on the lips. "I love you Izaya. I love you so much." The raven smiled to him, tears of joy flowing in rivers down his face at the other's words. "I love you too Shizuo." He kept his arms wrapped around the taller teen's neck as he began to kiss him again, feeling the blonde's arms snake around his hips as he was pulled closer._

_Then, something changed. The warmth from Shizuo was gone, and Izaya was alone in the dark. He looked around for any sign of light or life. He began to shake, fear flooding his chest as he collapsed to his knees, hugging himself as tears streamed down his cheeks. _

_"H-hello? I anyone there? P-Please answer! I don't want to be alone!" A bright light flickered to life above him, blinding him and making him turn away. He rubbed his eyes and opened them slowly, letting them adjust as he heard near silent snickering all around him. His vision became focused and he could see outlines of men standing around him, the white teeth spread into devilish smiles as they closed in on him._

_"S-stay back...stay back...GET AWAY FROM ME!" He tried to get up and run but was grabbed by the ankles and dragged back towards the group, each man groping him and stroking his chest and thighs through his clothes._

_"**Come now dear~ You wouldn't want us to lose the house would you~? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **_

_He froze at his mother's voice, seeing her just a little ways away, sitting upon stacks and stacks of money with a small pile in her hands, tossing it up in the air and letting the bills rain around her as she laughed._

_He opened his mouth to say something when one of the men stuffed his cock into the raven's mouth, shoving down his throat and making him gag. His clothes disappeared piece by piece until he was left completely naked on the floor. Another man entered him from behind, thrusting into him vigorously. He couldn't breathe._

_His lungs burned with need for oxygen. He thought he would pass out if this went on much longer, finally feeling the other male release into his mouth, the semen flooding his mouth and down his throat. The spent cock fell from his mouth and he gasped and wheezed for air. The man behind came inside of him finally, filling him to the brim with some of the cum leaking out. _

_He panted quietly, still unable to take in a good enough breath. He was suddenly on a man's lap, but the man was laying down. Another man was behind Izaya, his cock along with the man under him both entered him at the same time, stretching his insides to the point of shredding them open._

_"LET GO OF ME!"_

Izaya shot up in his bed in a cold sweat, shaking and wheezing as he tried to catch his breath. He got up and ran to the bathroom, emptying his stomach contents into the toilet. His dad came in because of the noise and ran to his son's side, rubbing his back softly. He waited for him to stop before saying something to him.

_Are you alright? You came home really late and I was worried._

The teen relaxed against the side of the tub before replying.

_I'm fine. Just had a nightmare. I'll be alright._

He looked pale, near too pale. His father picked him up and carried him back to his room. He set him on his bed and covered him with a few blankets before letting him sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so tired but updating time while I still have the chapter in my head. So here you go!**

* * *

Izaya had become used to strange men being at his house or in his room when he came home school, there were sometimes groups there waiting for him. And he wouldn't fight back.

He'd let them do what they wanted to him, then they would leave. He would lay where they left him, whether it was the livingroom or his empty bedroom, and just blankly stare at a wall or the ceiling. This worried his dad immensely since he barely ever said anything. His mom, on the other hand, was enjoying the extra money that was left after paying the bills. She would go out to the bar and have a few drinks and be gone most of the night looking for new clients.

His dad carried him up to bed and pulled the blanket over him and let him sleep. Izaya didn't fall asleep, instead he stayed awake and silent, thinking about the many scenarios that could happen if he finally ended it all. Either way, Shizuo would be hurt. He didn't want that, but it wouldn't be avoidable. He finally sat up in bed and looked to the anti-depressants.

With a shaky hand, he grabbed the pill bottle and dumped a handful of the capsules into his free hand. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He whispered a few times before downing the pills, swallowing them dry as he waited for them to knock him unconcious then eat through his insides. He pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed, hating his mom, hating the men who did this to him, hating himself for not being stronger, strong enough to run away and never look back, strong enough to forget about the people who would mourn him, strong enough to stay here.

He quickly ran to his father's room, shaking him awake. "Dad...I need to go to the hospital...i swallowed half my anti-depressants..." His father got up and grabbed him by the arm, rushing to the car and speeding to the E.R.

Izaya had fallen unconcious on the way there, his dad thinking it might be too late and ran into the hospital carrying him. He looked for someone who could read sign language, finally finding a woman who could.

_Please, tell them my son needs his stomach pumped. He overdosed on antidepressants._

She nodded and told one of the nurses and the raven was rushed into the E.R.

* * *

"Mr. Orihara? What are you doing here so late?" Izaya's dad was surprised to see Shizuo here too, especially at this hour. His arm was in a cast so something must've happened.

_Izaya overdosed on his antidepressants. He's in there._ He pointed to the room just across from where they were standing, and Shizuo went in. He looked at the bed, the younger teen breathing evenly, a nurse standing next to the bed.

"He's alright now. Just can't talk very loud." She patted Shizuo on the shoulder before leaving the room. He walked over and sat beside the bed, taking hold of Izaya's hand and lightly squeezing it.

The raven's eyes blinked open and he looked up to the worried blonde. "...Shizu...o..." He squeezed his hand back, smiling softly at the warmth. The blonde leaned down and gently wrapped his arm around him, being careful of his cast. Izaya hugged him back, resting his forehead between his neck and shoulder, silent tears falling onto the other's shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The raven swallowed hard before looking up to him. "I didn't want to make you suffer with me..." They parted a bit to face each other. "I never wanted you to know that I was in pain...that I was thinking of suicide...that I was depressed...I just wanted you to be happy...and I knew that if you found out that you'd be sad...I didn't want that..." He closed his eyes as more tears fell down his face.

He buried his face in his hands, hoping to hide them from the blonde. Shizuo used his free hand to tip the younger's chin up so that he was looking at him again. "You probably hate me now...cause I hid it from you..."

"I don't hate you...I could never hate you...I love you." His eyes went wide slightly at Shizuo's words. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I love you too."

* * *

**I'll post next chapter tomorrow cause I ran out of time here. I'm at school so...ya...**


	7. Chapter 7

Izaya's dad kept his mother busy by texting her to come to the hospital. While she was away from the house, Shizuo helped Izaya pack up the last of his things and they hurried away to Shinra's apartment where they would be safe.

"Do you two know what time it is?" Shinra asked with a yawn when he opened the door to his two friends, having been awoken far too early than needed. Izaya nodded to him and hurried inside, pulling the blonde with him.

"I know, but we need your help. We need a place to stay for tonight." Shinra showed them to the spare bedroom. "You know the rules. If your hungry get up and eat, thirsty get a drink, etc. You know...night."

The sleepy brunette went back off to his bedroom, leaving the two alone in the spare bedroom. They set down the few bags they brought and got comfortable on the twin bed. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the raven and held him close so he wouldn't fall off the bed. He softly kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck.

"I love you." Izaya smiled and cuddled up to the older teen more. "I love you too." They drifted off to sleep, snoring softly in each other's arms.

They left early the next morning, heading across town to an old apartment complex where Shizuo's parents rented him a good-sized place. It was one bedroom and one bath, but it had plenty of space in the living room for a lot of furniture, and a large kitchen and dining room.

They took the elevator, figuring that carrying everything up stairs would be a bit of work, and with Izaya still getting over the weakness in his legs, it wouldn't have been the smartest thing to do.

"Here we go. Room 107." The walked in, surprised to find the place cleaned. There was a leather couch and recliner with a red loveseat, and a large TV against one wall. The fridge had been stocked up with food, dishes in the cabinets and cupboards, silverware in the drawers. And a California King bed in the bedroom, silk sheets covered it along with plush pillows.

On one of the pillows was a note, and Shizuo curiously picked it up.

_Thought I would have a few friends spiff up the place._

_Enjoy_

_Kasuka_

"My bro always looking out for me." He chuckled and set the note on the nightstand next to the bed. He walked back over to Izaya and wrapped his arms around his wide hips, pulling him closer as the shorter male wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I have a feeling we're going to like it here~" The blonde chuckled in response before softly connecting their lips in a peaceful kiss. They pulled apart after a second and went to unpack their things.

After a good couple of hours they decided to take a break, plopping down on the bed, Shizuo on top of Izaya, sharing a passionate kiss. They pulled apart for air before reconnecting, the older teen running his hands gently under the smaller's shirt, feeling every inch of his chest and making him shudder.

"Shizu_oooh~!_" He rocked against the other slightly, feeling the obvious bulge in the older's jeans as he did. The blonde pulled off the raven's black v-neck shirt, revealing all the scars that lined his arms. He leaned a bit, kissing each little scar and earning whimpers from the boy beneath him. He lifted up and pulled off his own shirt before leaning back down and capturing Izaya's lips again.

The raven moaned into the kiss, it was quick paced but gentle all at once and he shuddered at it. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pressing their bare chests together, their body heat increasing at the contact.

The blonde pulled off the other's jeans before pulling off his own and pressing their bodies together again, their erections rubbing against one another through the fabric of their boxers, earning gutteral moans from both boys.

Shizuo dipped down between Izaya's legs, lapping his tongue at the other boy's needy arousal through his boxers, making Izaya's hips buck slightly. He never felt the pleasurable side of sex, since the only time he had intercourse was when he was being raped, and was enjoying the feeling as much as he could.

His boxers were pulled off as he was left naked on the bed, the blonde kissed up his thigh towards his weeping cock, experimentaly kissing the tip and lapping up the precum that gathered in the slit.

"Sh-Shizu-chan..._ahhh~ m-more~_" He did as he was told, taking the head into his mouth and giving it a light suck, earning more moans and purrs from the other male. He lubed up his fingers with the saliva that dripped down Izaya's length, pushing one into him slowly in an attempt not to hurt him. He heard a small whimper before a loud, pleaurable moan escaped his lips.

"D-do that...again...that felt so good..." He panted out and rocked his hips against the finger. A second finger was added and he scissored him gently, massaging his prostate ever couple of seconds so that he was pleasured properly. Izaya turned to jelly under the other's ministrations, moaning and bucking helplessly.

Shizuo pulled away for a moment, taking off his pants and briefs with a hiss, feeling cold air hitting his heated flesh. He moved back over Izaya, capturing his lips once again before moving and nipping his ear.

"I'm going in..." He slowly pushed in, moaning at the intense heat as he entered more. The raven moaned and rolled his hips a bit, looking to Shizuo with pleading eyes.

The blonde began thrusting, slowly to not hurt him and trying to remember where his prostate was. Izaya was busy enjoying himself. For the first time in a long time, there wasn't pain. Only pleasure rocked his system, sending shivers through his spine.

"F-faster!" He did as commanded and finally hit his prostate, thrusting faster.

"Aahh~ Sh-Shizu-ch_AH!n _m-more! Gonna...cum~!" He finally released on their stomachs in ribbons, the older cumming inside him and filling him. And he enjoyed the feeling, finally knowing what it feels like to be pleasured.

Shizuo pulled out of him and hugged him, nuzzling under his chin. "Are you going to sleep~?" He was answered with a tired nod. "We have to finish unpacking~"

"Later..." He gave up and drifted of to sex induced sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Shizuo watched the raven sleep soundly, gently stroking his cheek before pulling the covers over them more. He hugged the younger male close and kissed the top of his head, softly nuzzling his hair. Izaya quietly whimpered and cuddled closer, his nails lightly scratching the blonde's chest as they were balled into fists.  
"Shizuo...don't leave me..." He wrapped his arms around the smaller male and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm here...I'm not going anywhere...I'm right here..."  
He whispered to the sleeping raven who had tears running quietly down his face. He started shaking slightly, burying his face into the crook of the blonde's neck.  
"Don't let them get me...don't let them hurt me..." Shizuo started to lean closer to him to listen better. "What..." He leaned more, kissing his cheek softly and wiping away his tears. "...don't let her do it..."  
"Izaya... Izaya wake up..." Said teen blinked himself awake, looking to the older teen who had a worried expression marring his features.  
"What is it...? Shizuo...?" He moved his hands to the blonde's face, gently cupping his cheek. Shizuo hugged him gently.  
"You were having a nightmare...who were you talking about?" He was silent for a moment, thinking quietly.  
Should I tell him? What could he really do to help? What would he think of me? Would he leave me because of what those men did to me?  
He swallowed hard and looked him in the eyes, those beautiful mocha colored eyes he fell in love with. "Promise me something first...please..." The older teen nodded in response.  
"Promise me that...no matter what I tell you...you'll still feel the same way about me as you do now...please..."  
"I promise." He planted a soft kiss to his lips before moving his fingers through the other's hair again.  
He tried his hardest not to cry, not to show that he was still in pain, to show that he was strong enough to handle it.  
He looked to him and took a deep breath. "Shizuo...I...my mother let...strange men...some that I knew...she let them...do things to me..." He was having a harder time explaining this than he thought he would. The blonde kissed his forehead and gently massaged his soft hips.  
"What...things did they do?" He asked concerned. He took another breath before continuing.  
"...they...they raped me...and my mom watched them...she just sat there and counted the money they paid her..." He started sobbing and buried his face into the pillow under him, not wanting the other to see him like that.  
Shizuo was dumbstruck and rubbed the other's back gently. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I never wanted anyone to know...I thought that...once I got away...once I was safe from all the pain...it would all just go away...I would be okay...but I'm not..."  
He sniffled more, trying to keep his sobs down as best he could. Shizuo just hugged him, resting his head against the back of his warm shoulder.  
"Don't cry...it's going to be alright...I'm not going to let anyone hurt you..." He just heard the younger teen sob harder.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He cried more, his tears soaking the pillow and he grabbed it harder. Shizuo placed small butterfly kisses to his neck and shoulder.  
"It's okay...it's all okay..." He ran his hand down to the other's hip, lightly massaging the tender area with nimble fingers before moving to his belly and finding something...metal?  
He touched the item again before looking to the teen who was starting to calm down. He felt it a bit more before realizing what it was.  
The raven had a belly button ring with a small gemstone on it. When did he get that? I never noticed it when we had sex.  
He tried to ignore it and focus on helping Izaya calm down. He kissed just above his eyebrow and reached his hand back up to his shoulder blades and softly massaged his upper spine.  
Izaya had calmed down more and lifted up his head from the pillow, wiping away the left over tears before looking to Shizuo. "What are we going to do now? You know about what happened and we've gotten away from them...what's left?"  
The blonde nuzzled his neck softly. "We'll figure it out...it'll take a while, but we'll get this all figured out..." Izaya stayed silent as the other continued his motions. He moaned quietly when a particularly sensitive spot on his neck was touched.  
He moved to lay on his back, wrapping his arms around the older teen's neck and pulled their bodies close. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Shizuo leaned down and captured the raven's lips in a soft kiss. "Everything will be alright."  
Though, not everything was going to be alright. At home, his mother was pacing back and forth, her teeth grit together and busying thoughts running through her mind as she wondered where the hell her son was!  
"Are you sure you don't know where Izaya is?!" Her husband nodded back to her.  
I haven't the slightest idea. It doesn't matter, he's safe wherever he is.  
His wife scowled at him. "How can you say that when he was our only way of earning enough money to keep the house!?" He stood up before slapping her across the face.  
Sell your own body! Not our son's! He tried to kill himself because of what you made him go through! Does that affect you at all?!  
He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to get some water. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, moving it out of his line of sight.  
No wonder I helped him run away...


	9. Chapter 9

_Your mother is looking for you._

Izaya's grip on his coffee mug tightened slightly. "I don't want her to find me...I never want to see her again..." He sipped at his coffee while his dad placed his hand on his shoulder.

_Everything will be alright. I'm sure of it._

He smiled and nodded sipping on his coffee more. Shizuo came into the room and sat next to the raven, gently wrapping his hands around his midsection and kissed his cheek.

Izaya's dad smiled at the two and placed his hand on the blonde teen's shoulder.

_Thank you for protecting my son._

He nodded back to him. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep him safe." The father's smile only widened at his son's happiness.

All he ever wanted for his children was for them to live happily and prosper. He knew his twins were safe with their grandmother, but what his wife made his son go through was unacceptable.

Being the first born, he wanted to make sure his son had a happy life. For the first few years he was happy and carefree, such as a young boy should be. But, at about the age of ten, something changed in his son.

His cheerful disposition seemed to fade all of a sudden. He started to harbor himself in his bedroom for hours on end, only coming down stairs to get food and drink when needed. But that seemed to stop soon after as well.

He would go days without eating and would only drink small amounts when he wanted to. He took him to a therapist to see if they could help. They diagnosed the young 12 year old with clinical depression.

They prescribed anti-depressants and other things to help him, and nothing had changed. Izaya had started cutting his wrists and at one point tied a hangman's noose. The noose still sits under his bed, gathering dust like a trinket one received as a child that held many memories that remain forgotten.

He had tried many a time to convince his son to stop hurting himself. That's when the self-piercing began.

It started out as just two studs, one per ear. Then he decided to add gages, then one by one came the multitude of small black hoops. When he ran out of room there he pierced his right eyebrow, which his father found as quite the oddest place for a piercing. Then came the small, near-unnoticeable, nose ring which had caught his father off guard one night during dinner. And finally, the snake bites.

He didn't know if there were other piercings he was hiding but didn't really want to know, for fear of finding out how badly his son mutilated his own body.

Within the last year he witnessed his son mature and slow down on the mutilation. He had started eating normal again thanks to his dear friend, and he even began to be somewhat social again.

Then he had lost his job and his wife had gotten a pay deduction. This of course affected Izaya as well, but he told him not to worry and that things would be okay soon.

Then, his wife's "idea" occurred...

She had met a lonely 40 year old man who had opened up to her about his "problems" and she decided to help him get some relief.

When she voiced the idea to him, he rejected it at first, but then she swore on her life that this was the only time and that the old man paid well.

He was for it, but also was keeping a close eye on his wife's antics. After that first time, more men came along and paid more than the last. He had grown weary of seeing his son so tormented and offered to him to run away to somewhere safe. But he wouldn't, if only to make sure his dad would be okay.

Then that night came. The night Izaya had told him about trying to overdose, the night he asked Shizuo to take him far away and keep him safe.

Anger boiled in his guts at the thought of his wife letting such things pass her by as minor. Her son tried to kill himself and she didn't even care so long as they made money?!

Izaya noticed his father becoming angry and he placed a hand to his shoulder. He calmed slightly.

_I'm sorry that I'm a horrible father..._

The teen frowned slightly. "You're not a horrible father. She's the horrible person."

* * *

Finally! New chapter is up! And this is going to come to a dramatic close soon...not too soon I hope...


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoko's foot tapped impatiently against the carpetted floor of the livingroom, wondering vaguely where the hell her husband went off to and why he had been gone the entire day. She looked at the clock, noting that it had been 8 hours since her husband walked out of the house and off to wherever the hell he was.

With a small sigh of disappointment, she wandered off upstairs to her son's now empty bedroom. She knew he would run away eventually, but she figured he wouldn't be able to be sneaky about it.

She turned and walked back downstairs in time to see her husband walk in, a grimace graced his lips when he noticed she was still home.

"Where have you been?"

_That's none of your business._

"It is my business if you went out to find our son. You know where he is, don't you?" She asked in an accusing tone. He shook his head and stepped past her, plopping some papers down on the kitchen table before going over to the fridge for something to eat.

She looked down at the papers, eyebrows raised in question as she picked them up. "What is this..."

_Divorce papers and Child Custody papers._

She looked at him with surprise and then anger. "You aren't serious, are you?!" He turned to her with a stern expression, showing that he wasn't kidding.

_And I will present proof of child endangerment. And even if I lose the case, he'll be eighteen in a few months. He won't have to live with you._

She looked at him with complete and udder shock, the papers falling from her hands onto the table. He walked past her and headed upstairs, dragging a suitcase out from under the bed.

She wandered up after him, watching him from the doorway as he moved his clothes from the dresser to the leather case on their bed.

"What are you doing? You aren't really leaving are you?" He kept focussed on the task at hand, not caring about what she said.

"Y-you can't just leave! What the hell am I supposed to do about the rent?!" He slammed shut the suitcase, picked it up, and walked over to her.

_Just do what you made our son do. Then maybe you'll understand him more._

And with that he waltzed out the front door to his car and drove to a hotel near his son's apartment, glancing to the divorce lawyer's number on the business card settled on the dash.

* * *

**Dang this is really short...but that just means I have to make the next chapter extra long! /shot**


	11. Chapter 11

The sheets made a soft rustling as the two lovers moved around under them, soft giggles coming out lightly as Shizuo loomed over the raven like a beast who finally had pinned their prey and softly captured his lips in a peaceful kiss. Izaya looped his arms around the blonde's neck, pulling their bodies closer as the sweet kiss deepened.

They finally pulled apart, keeping their faces close. "I love you." "I love you too."

The older teen ran his hand softly over the raven's body, feeling every inch of his silky skin. He stopped on the younger's stomach, lightly fiddling with the other's navel piercing and making him squirm.

"B-be gentle...its still sensitive..." He panted out quietly. It didn't hurt anymore, but it was sensitive to the touch. Shizuo chuckled, very gently tugging on the silver ring and eliciting a whimper from the slightly chubby teen.

"You seem to have gained a little more...it looks great on you..." He whispered huskily in Izaya's ear, making him shudder in excitement. The blonde moved both hands down, softly cupping the others plump cheeks.

"Shizu-chan...I love you..." Their lips reconnected softly. "I love you too, Izaya."

While the two were passionately making love, Kyoko was walking around town in search of her son. She went around asking everyone if they had seen him, and many just shook their heads and went on with their day.

It had been a good few months since Izaya went into hiding from his mother, if he could even call her that anymore, and he probably looked different from when she made him sell his body.

"God damnit where is that ungrateful brat?" She mumbled quietly to herself, glancing over everyone she passed by.

She stopped when she noticed Shinra and Celty over by Russia Sushi and ran over to them.

"Shinra! Have you seen Izaya anywhere?!" The brunette teen glared at the woman distastefully.

"And why would I tell you if I did know?" She chuckled awkwardly. "Oh what lies has he been spitting your way~?"

"Less lies than you are even thinking about saying. I know about the bull shit you've put him through."

And with that he turned and left, Celty following close behind. She watched with mouth agape as the two left on the rider's black motorcycle.

She gave up looking for her son and decided to look for a new place since her house was going to be foreclosed soon.

She found a fairly nice priced apartment near the south gate of Ikebukuro station. She plopped her suite cases on the floor before crashing on the air mattress she brought. She looked at the time and decided she wanted some coffee.

She poured a fresh, hot cup and added some creamer. She looked around but couldn't find any sugar. It wasn't too late, around 8:30 at night and figured she'd ask the neighbors for a cup of sugar.

She knocked on the door and waited quietly. The door opened and a raven haired teen yawned a 'can I help you?' before freezing, Kyoko doing the same.

She was face-to-face with her runaway son.


	12. Chapter 12

Absolute silence passed between the two before Shizuo came up from behind Izaya, lightly hugging him. "Hey, Izaya, are you okay?" The raven haired teen snapped from his trance before slamming the door and locking it, dropping to his knees as the blonde kept his hold on him.

"I-Izaya! What is it?" The teen was shaking, his face was pale and he looked as though he was going to be sick. He turned and hugged his boyfriend, tightly gripping fistfuls of his t-shirt.

"...t-that's my mom...outside the door..." Shizuo gently rubbed his back, placing a kiss to ebony locks. "Don't worry, she's not going to get you. I won't let her." He attempted to stand, the younger's legs too shaky to hold him up. Instead the blonde picked up the teen with gentle ease and carried him back to the bedroom, setting him down on the bed with a kiss on the forehead.

"Stay here," was all he commanded before walking back to the front door where Kyoko was knocking quietly on the door. Shizuo did his best to keep control of his anger as he opened the door to the surprised woman standing outside. He tried his hardest to not glare at her or throw her down a flight of stairs, he kept a straight face as his gaze met her's, slight fear and surprise seen within her eyes.

"What do you want? Spill it, I haven't got all night." He didn't _exactly mean _to sound snappy, but with his rage at her right now, it didn't really matter what tone his voice held. He just wanted this woman-scratch that...he wanted this _monster _out of his boyfriend's life.

Kyoko hesitated for a moment, attempting to find her voice. "I just wanted to borrow some sugar, please..." Though, what she really wanted to say was "so this is where you were hiding when I needed you most!"

But the young man before her did seem to be a little frightening, if not intimidating, and decided to let that comment slip to the back of her mind. The blonde went to the kitchen and returned with a plastic measuring cup of sugar.

"You can keep the cup." Before she could even breathe a thank you, he shut and locked the door, returning to his beloved boyfriend with a cup of tea. Izaya had a blanket draped over his shoulders, still slightly shaking. The older teen sat beside him, handing him the cup so that he could take a sip.

"Thank you...she's gone?" He nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry." The raven haired boy leaned against his lover, softly nuzzling his cheek sleepily. He kissed the smaller's head, soothingly petting his hair to keep him calm.

While, in the apartment next door, Kyoko paced back and forth with coffee in hand, attempting to completely rationalize the fact that she was living next door to her son.

"He's been here this whole time? And I never realized it?" Then again, she never knew this apartment building was even here till she went in search of a new living space. What was she to say to him anyway? **Hey son who's body I sold to random strangers, I missed the money you made for me oh and by the way I'm your new neighbor?**

Yes, that'll go over very well. Maybe after that's over they can sit down for a spot of tea with a talking rabbit who's off his rocker. Then she realized, now's her opportunity to take him back!

He's only 17, obviously living with someone at least 19 who is not his legal guardian. She could take back her son and take the other male to court for kidnapping and statutory rape! Though, it was a long shot since Izaya would be eighteen within the next few months, and the trial could take near two years to go through, the charges would be dropped the minute her son turned 18.

Though, they would probably be dropped the second Izaya tells the court that his own mother let strange men 40 and older rape and molest him and that he left with the blonde by choice.

Either way, she couldn't win. She lost her money maker the very moment he ran from the hospital. "Dammit!" It didn't bother her that her son was not only depressed, tied a hangman's noose, attempted to overdose on anti-depressants, or even that her husband helped him run away. What bothered her was that he was barely within her grasp and she still couldn't reach him!

There just had to be a way to get him into making money for her again. But as if he'd consent to being raped again, and even if she did get him back to the house and got the men to do it all again, Izaya would either kill himself just to escape or his boyfriend would call the police and have her taken out by a sniper.

That was kind of a long shot, but she knew that somehow he'd escape her again and would go into hiding.

The lovers at hand were sitting silently on the bed still, Izaya finally calm and keeping cuddled to his boyfriend.

"Shizuo..."

"Yes love?"

The raven looked up to him with a serious expression. "Tomorrow...we're going to the court and getting a restraining order against my mother..." Shizuo nodded in return.

* * *

This one's coming to a close. Not too soon though! I promise that there will be more chapters~ Please leave reviews! They don't even have to be comments on my writing or things I should work on! They could just be little hellos and just little sweet things~!

I like reading your responses~! Don't be afraid, I don't bite~!

(you know...unless you're into that of course~)


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean I can't file for a restraining order?" The raven haired teen barked, baffled by the court officer. "I can't let you see the judge for a restraining order without your lawyer present. I'm sorry."

"No you're not. All you care about is sitting on your ass and getting paid. You're not sorry about keeping me from the judge at all." He argued, trying his hardest not to punch the man before him.

"Plus, I can't afford a lawyer." The man only shook his head and shrugged. "Dunno what to tell ya then."

They walked out of the court house, deeply upset and disappointed, and headed back to their apartment. Shizuo draped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, kissed his forehead and told him that it would be okay.

Though, Izaya knew it wouldn't. Somehow his mother, if he could even call her that anymore, would find a way to take him back and he'll be right back where he started. Back to being used for older men's pleasures, back to depression, back to wanting to die...

His expression saddened greatly when he thought about the night he tried to overdose, how he ran to his dad and had him take him to the hospital. What if he didn't tell his dad at all? What if he just laid there, waiting for the pills to take effect?

The blonde noticed a change in the raven's posture and gently rubbed his shoulder. "We'll think of something. I'll never let her get to you." He reassured, kissing the younger's cheek.

He smiled in return, but still couldn't stop the aching pain in his chest. "Shizuo...could we stop and get something to eat? I'm kinda hungry..." He received a nod in return and they headed over to Russia Sushi, finding it would be best since it was on the way back home. They got a takeout box and headed straight home.

They changed out of their clothes on got into something more comfortable, settled on the bed with the sushi, and turned on some soothing music. Though he was enjoying the silence, Shizuo looked to his quiet lover with some concern.

"You alright?" He questioned, placing a hand on his companion's thigh. Izaya shook his head before wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, burying his nose in the small space between his arm and the others jawline.

"What would you have done...if I had died that night?" The question had caught him completely off-guard, his boyfriend lightly tightening his grip and shaking as he waited for a response.

"I...probably wouldn't have been able to keep going...I would always miss you and...hell, I wouldn't be able to wake up in the morning...I'd sleep as much as I could just to see you...even if it was just a dream..." He wrapped his arms around the raven's waist, softly stroking his sides as a way of comforting him. The shorter of the two pulled back for a moment, touching foreheads with his lover as small tears rolled down his cheeks.

"If I ever go back to being that way...no matter what I say or do...I want you to help me stop and be happy again..." Shizuo planted a peaceful kiss to the others soft lips.

"I will...I promise I won't let you kill yourself..."

Izaya just continued to hug the blonde, crying quietly into his shoulder.

* * *

I feel like...this could have been longer. But at the same time...I like it this way...

Ffffffffffffffffffffffuck...


End file.
